powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trial By Fire
'Trial By Fire '''is the third episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Synopsis When Carter fails to make the right decisions in both training and real battle, he questions his abilities as a Ranger. He must regain his confidence to stop Vypra from destroying Mariner Bay with her tremor inducing spikes. Plot The Rangers report for rescue training with Captain Mitchell. Carter gets the best time, but the lowest score. He doesn't understand why, but he will later. There's trouble in Mariner Bay - tremors are tearing the city apart - and they don't seem to be natural. The Rangers rush to the source of the seismic activity, and find Vypra and the Batlings. The Rangers fight the Batlings, while Carter takes off after Vypra. After a brief battle, he corners her, and threatens her with his rescue blaster. Vypra spots some explosives and starts a fire, just before teleporting away. Carter notices that falling debris is endangering nearby innocents. Carter wants to save the people, but is ordered by Captain Mitchell to put out the fire first. He reluctantly complies, and douses the flames. The debris has injured a child. The Rangers immediately take him to a hospital. An angry Carter runs back to the Aquabase. He storms into Captain Mitchell's office to argue about his decision. Mitchell tells him it was still the right choice, but Carter disagrees and walks out. Carter visits the boy in the hospital and apologizes. Carter recalls the time a mysterious firefighter saved him from a burning building when he was a child. Carter goes back to the training camp, and realizes why he got such a low score on the test. Although he shot all the baddies, in his haste, he had also shot canisters of explosive material. He then rushes to the scene of the battle, and finds that if he hadn't put out the fire, it would have reached flammable liquid, and the whole garage would have blown up. After a pep talk from Mitchell, Carter joins the team as they battle Vypra. They gather all of the spikes which had been causing the tremors, and destroy them with their blasters. With the spikes toast, the tremors have stopped. With that plan failing, the demons resort to plan B - Jinxer summons a monster from his deck of Magic cards. The Rangers summon their Zords, and destroy the monster with a slash from the Lightspeed Megazord Saber. Carter visits the boy at the hospital to drop off a gift, and to his relief, finds the boy up and about. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) **Tyler Foster as Young Carter *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Monica Louwerens as Ms. Fairweather *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra **Wen Yann Shih as Vypra (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Impus (voice) *Soren Fulton as Hostage Boy Notes *Carter learns an important lesson "Sometimes, the obvious answer isn't always the right one." VHS/DVD releases * ''Trial By Fire was released on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (VHS). See Also (fight footage) (story) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode